Darkness Reigns
by Kitten Columbus
Summary: The year after Harry Graduates from Hogwarts, Voldemort overpowers the good witches and wizards and Harry isn't able to stop him. Why? You'll have to read to find out. H/Hr D/G and more Please r&r!!
1. Prologue: The Rise of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Some of my own characters will appear but the ones from the books don't belong to me. 

Author's Note: Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you like it! Oh and, just so you know, it does have some couples in it. Please review.

**__**

Prologue

The Rise of Evil

Now, you might be asking yourself: "How could Darkness reign? After all, Harry Potter can always save the day! Unless…" No, you needn't worry about that. The Boy Who Lived isn't dead! We'll get to that later, though.

It all started in Harry's fourth year. Voldemort came back and a war flared up between the Good and the Evil witches and wizards. This didn't stop for the rest of Harry's time at Hogwarts. During their time there, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger did everything they could to help Professor Dumbledore keep the forces of evil from invading Hogwarts. Professor Snape pretended to return to Voldemort's side while actually being a spy for the side of good. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, pretended to not go back to Voldemort, even though he wasn't really fooling anyone. However, a lot of people were convinced that Draco had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. One of them was Virginia Weasley.

Ginny Weasley finally got over her crush on Harry in her fifth year. This was largely due to the fact that Harry had given up on Cho and had started to date Hermione. At first, Ginny was distraught. Then, however, she began to realize that she was receiving attention from a certain very blonde, pale Slytherin boy. (Three guesses who…) It didn't take her too long to realize that she liked him more than she had even liked Harry! However, Draco Malfoy was her brother's number one enemy and he'd been mean to all of here friends, made fun of her family's low monetary standing and had called Hermione a mudblood. Lately though, he had seemed a little nicer, and he hadn't made fun of them recently. On the last day of school, they started to go out. This lasted through the next year without any problems.

Then, however, halfway through Ginny's last year, Malfoy dumped her rather abruptly and dropped out of sight. After this happened, Ginny through herself into her studies, receiving top marks in all her classes. They were equal to Hermione's.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been fighting in the smaller battles to protect Hogwarts. With them were Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and dozens of others. Harry and Hermione had been dating since the summer before their sixth year. Now they were happily engaged.

Then it happened. Before, all victories on either side had been small, tiny pinpricks. After each battle it was hard to see who was ahead in the war. Then, one rainy morning, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were out getting more supplies for the troops in Diagon Alley. Harry and the other Weasleys (except for Charlie and Bill, who were still out of the country, and Percy's wife of one week Penelope, who was back at their house with the flu) received startling news. Voldemort was planning to attack Hogwarts! It was supposed to be the last day of the term at Hogwarts. However, unbeknownst to any of them, Dumbledore had ended the term the day before and everyone had left the school that morning. However, Voldemort knew this. In fact he thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to stop Harry and his friends and their meddling ways. Harry and the Weasleys (except for…the ones mentioned above) headed over to Hogwarts. However, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione knew something was up. They had just finished shopping.

"We'd better hurry back to the guys," Hermione said.

"Yes, I suppose we'd better," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

"Mom!" they heard someone yell.

"Ginny? Why aren't you in school?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, the last day of term was yesterday. We all cleared out this morning. I figured you would be here," Ginny said. Then she saw their confused faces. "What's going on? Didn't you know that Professor Dumbledore had changed the day?"

"No, we didn't, Ginny," Hermione said. Suddenly an owl flew down from the direction of where the others had been. It was Hedwig! Hermione took the letter she gave her and read it aloud.

__

"'Dear Hermione,'" it said. _"'We just received word that Voldemort is planning on attacking Hogwarts right now. Don't worry! We'll be back as soon as we find out that everything's okay there. We've got to hurry though, so I'll see you soon. Love Harry.'" _Hermione looked up.

"But, if the students aren't there," Mrs. Weasley began.

"Then it's a trap!" Ginny declared. "We've gotta hurry!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We can't use Floo powder to get into the school, and the nearest grate is in Hogsmeade"

"Honeydukes!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. 

"There's a secret passage leading into the statue of the one-eyed witch's hump," Ginny explained.

"Good. Wait, how do you two know about it?" 

"That's not important! We've gotta hurry!" Hermione said. They rushed to the nearest grate and transported to Honeydukes after leaving their purchases with the front desk. Then they scampered through the passageway. They finally reached Hogwarts and split up to check all the rooms. They met by the Great Hall. 

"Anything?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's like no one's here." 

"There's gotta be a secret room or something," Ginny said. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" She got out the Marauder's map. "I forgot Harry told me to keep it for him." She said the key words and the map appeared. They all looked at it.

"Look! Right over there is a passages leading to a room at the very top of the highest tower," Mrs. Weasley declared. "The entrance is behind the first fireplace on the right of the Great Hall!" They hurried inside and ran up to the fireplace. Soon it was open and they rushed up what seemed like endless flights of stairs until they found themselves facing a door.

"Should we go in?" Ginny asked timidly. Hermione nodded determinedly and opened the door. The three of them gasped. Mrs. Weasley fainted. As soon as they had entered Harry had fell unconscious next to Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny looked around for the culprits. Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy!" Hermione spat. Standing not five feet from our fallen heroes were Draco, Lucius, Wormtail, three of Voldemort's other followers and a cloaked figure that seemed to embody evil. It was Voldemort.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, who had tears streaming down her face, glaring at Draco. Then she looked back at the group. She started to walk forward when they shimmered and disappeared in a flash of light. They had taken Harry and the others with them. Hermione and Ginny took Mrs. Weasley outside.

That was where the war started to get worse for the side of good. Voldemort won in less than half a year and most went into hiding. Most of the other Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the world closed. Hermione and Ginny continued to fight with other Resistance fighters, but in a raid gone wrong, Ginny was captured along with other people accused of conspiring against Voldemort.

However, in the next two years, Voldemort couldn't reach full power. Most Muggles didn't even know he existed! This was because the President of the United States' little war with Iraq had escalated into a full fledged World War. The Muggles were too preoccupied with this to notice the other battles going on. However, Voldemort didn't care. He could still track anyone anywhere.

Or so he thought…

TBC

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked the prologue. Now please go on and read Chapter 1. Please review! I'm not trying to sound like I'm threatening you, but if I don't get reviews, I don't think anyone likes my fic and I don't upload anymore chapters. However, even if I just get one review per chapter, I'm happy, although more reviews make me write more! 


	2. The Last Safe Haven

A/N: Here's chapter one. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit of a scratchy start, but I'm getting tired of typing. 

**__**

Chapter One

The Only Safe Haven

Virginia Weasley woke up with a start. The rickety old bus she was riding shook and bounced as it traveled down the rough country road. She sighed. She was sick of seeing stupid soybeans! She was sick of this stupid bus, sick of the country music wailing through the bus and she was definitely sick of wondering who had sent her the letter that said to be here!

Ginny had just gotten out of prison for "conspiring against Voldemort". Sure, she had been, but why had they imprisoned her for two whole years? Of course, her brothers, except for Charlie and Bill, and her father were still in a prison somewhere with Harry. 

Ginny sighed again. She felt so bad for her mom, Hermione and Penelope. Penelope had only been married to Percy for a week when he was captured. Hermione and Harry were set to get married the month after he was captured, and that obviously hadn't happened. Ginny wondered how they all were. She hadn't seen them since she was thrown in prison. Then when she got out, she received that stupid letter. She decided to get it out again to make sure she had read it correctly.

"To Miss Virginia Weasley, We would like to congratulate you on your release from prison. We are sorry to inform you that your brothers have not been released yet. However, we would like to ask if you would like to do something about it. If so, take a Muggle plane to the Cleveland Airport in Ohio, in the US. A light blue bus will be there with "Ohio Transportation" written on it in purple letters. Tell the driver you want to go to the Blue Violet Inn. Take a seat near the back. It'll be a long ride so please, take a nap. If you agree to do this, you must leave immediately. Enclosed is a ticket for the 3:30 flight today. We are waiting to hear from you."

Ginny was still confused by this letter. She had followed the directions perfectly. When she had told the driver where she'd wanted to go, he had muttered something incoherent. Then she'd taken a seat near the back of the bus. About seven minutes after they'd left the airport, they stopped at a "Giant Eagle" food store. A girl dressed in cut off shorts and a halter-top had gotten on the bus. She looked maybe three years older than Ginny. She told the driver something, he laughed and she sat in the seat across from Ginny's. There had been other passengers, too, but they'd all gotten off the bus. Now it was just Ginny and the other girl. Suddenly the bus came to a stop in front of what appeared to be a large farmhouse surrounded by flowers and trees. There was a long gravel driveway leading to a garage. The bus driver opened the doors. The other girl was getting off too.

"Thanks, Kev," she said to the driver. 

"That's the fourth time in three months, Lex," Kev, the driver said with a laugh. "You getting paid overtime?"

"Don't need it Kev! Tell Lisa I said hi," 'Lex' got off the bus. Ginny followed her. Kevin met them outside and unloaded their bags. Then he pulled out of the driveway and left. Ginny hurried up to the house after the other girl. Inside the door was a small front hall with a desk in it. Sitting at the desk was an older lady with gray hair up in a bun. She looked up at them ready to ask how many rooms, until she saw who they were.

"Alexia Fisher, what took you so long? We were getting worried!" the lady said.

"Sorry, Ms. Luna. I had to stop at the store. I was being followed," Alexia said.

"Well, I suppose that's fine, Lexy." Ms. Luna turned to Ginny. "You must be Virginia Weasley. My name is Ms. Calistina Luna. This is Lexy Fisher. Are you tired girls?"

Needless to say, Ginny was a little confused. Luckily, Lexy seemed to notice.

"Ms. Luna! We haven't explained anything to her. You don't even know why you're here do you?" she asked.

"Well, um, no, not really," Ginny answered.

"Is Miss Minerva here?" Lexy asked.

"Yes, she said that she wanted to talk to you two as soon as you got here, if you were up to it," Ms. Luna answered. "She's in the second floor lounge."

"Come on, let's go. We can leave our stuff here," Lexy said. "Miss Minerva will explain everything. She's good at that." 

"Um, why exactly am I here? Can't you tell me anything?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that you're here to help defeat the evil powers that be and save your brothers," Lexy said.

"You mean You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked quietly. Lexy gave a short nod. "Why are you here? And how did you know that I had brothers that needed to be saved?"

"Well, I'm here because my cousin's fiancé is being held captive. As to how I know that your brothers need to be saved," Lexy paused and got out the picture of the Weasleys that had been in the paper when Mr. Weasley had won some money a few years back. "That's how I know. That and the fact that I've met those two." She pointed at Fred and George. Ginny was about to ask where when they reached the Lounge. There was no one there.

"Um, Lexy, there's no one here," Ginny said. Then she saw, sitting on chair, a cat that looked like-

"Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked. The cat transformed into Ginny's old teacher.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Fisher," she said. "And please, call me Miss Minerva. My last name draws attention. Please sit down." The girls sat down on the couch.

"Miss Fisher, what did you learn this time?" she asked Lexy.

"Well, I still can't find him. However, I talked to Fred and George again. They helped me play a few jokes on Crabbe and Goyle again."

"Miss Fisher, is that how you keep getting thrown out?" 

"Yep. Goyle doesn't really like it if you steal his unopened bag of Sour Patch Kids while he's trying to stop a certain pair of twins from taking Crabbe's stash of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Ginny couldn't help smiling at that.

"How are those two doing?" Ginny asked.

"Really well, considering everything. They're still full of pep. It's freaky really," Lexy said, shaking her head. Then she told Ginny about other exploits she'd had with the twins. Some also included other Hogwarts students, such as a very interesting story including Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

"Anyway, we were all in the rec. room when Fred and George came in. They had the Warden's prize Voldemort's General's plaque. Well it was circular shape so we decided to play a little game of Hockey. Lee was the announcer, of course, and we split into two teams and used trashcans as goals. It sounded just like a Quidditch match, because Angelina kept scoring and the other team couldn't get past our goalie!" There were tons of other stories, which Lexy told her. However McGonagall seemed to be getting a little impatient.

"Lexy, I'm sure you can tell her all about this later. We have more pressing matters," she said.

"I know Miss Minerva. As I told Ms. Luna I was followed part of the way here. That's why I had to go to three stores and see "Chicago" twice," Lexy said.

"I understand Lexy." McGonagall turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley I bet you're wondering why you're here." Ginny nodded. "Well, you are here to help us, if you agree that is. Now, we need your help because You-Know-Who has been gaining strength. We need to stop him now or we'll never be able to. Also we need Harry Potter. Lexy has been trying to find him. She's part of The Wizard and Witch Resistance too. This building is our head quarters."

"But, why here? And why hasn't You-Know-Who found you yet?" Ginny asked, slightly bewildered.

"You know how the villains in books always overlook something? That's what this place is. I'm sure you've noticed we're in the middle of nowhere. Also, we're very close to a town that seems to be completely populated with Muggles right up until the 1940's. Now, however, there're a lot of witches and wizards here, but they don't know that. The dark side I mean. This place is so low tech you'd never understand why a magic person would want to live here. That's why it's perfect," Lexy explained.

"But doesn't he realize that this is the perfect place?" Ginny asked.

"He thinks that it's too perfect. We wouldn't be stupid enough to build our headquarters in an obvious location, is what he thinks," McGonagall said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. This is the only safe haven, so to speak," Ginny said. McGonagall turned to look at Lexy.

"Have you checked your mail recently?" she asked.

"No, I just got here. Why?" Lexy asked.

"Well, you have a letter from your cousin, at least a dozen letters from a certain guy that we know is crazy about you, and this," McGonagall handed Lexy a very fancy envelope. Without even reading the return address, she opened it. She read it and smiled.

"I knew I'd forgotten something!" she said.

"You mean you forgot to mention that you agreed to sing at a nice little party that is no doubt a trap to catch people who oppose You-Know-Who?" McGonagall said.

"Well, she said that I am her favorite singer," Lexy said innocently. Then it hit Ginny why Lexy had looked so familiar.

"You're Nova Star, the famous singer!" Ginny exclaimed. Lexy smiled.

"That's me. All though I don't know exactly if famous is right," Lexy said.

"Who's party are you singing at?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's just a little party for past graduates and teachers at Hogwarts," Lexy said.

"At the Malfoys'!" McGonagall said in an exasperated voice. Ginny looked stunned.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy said that I'm her favorite singer. Plus she specifically asked me to sing some nice uplifting songs and said that she'll make sure all the prisoners can watch it," Lexy said simply. McGonagall looked like she finally understood.

"So you're planning to go sing songs that will make the prisoners feel better. I must say, I thought you were crazy."

"Well, I understand," Lexy said. Ginny didn't look confused anymore either.

"Lexy, maybe you'd better convince you're cousin to go. Miss Weasley, you should go too," McGonagall declared. Ginny looked stunned again.

"But, Professor McGonagall," she began.

"Ginny it'll be fun! You can sing on stage with me and my cousin if she agrees," Lexy said.

"Well, I guess that's ok," Ginny said reluctantly.

"Great! The party's tomorrow but we'd better go right now. Once we get to my cousin's we can get a little cleaned up."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"You had better leave now. Just apparate. It will be easier. Carry a change of clothes," McGonagall said. The girls took their stuff up to their newly assigned rooms and got out a change of clothes and other essentials. They each put their stuff in a bag, said good bye to Miss Minerva and Ms. Luna, and apparated to the yard behind a small house in England.

"You're cousin lives in England?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. She went to Hogwarts, you know," Lexy explained. She knocked on the door.

"What school did you go to?" 

"The United States School for the Talented. It's a witchcraft and wizardry college, too," Lexy knocked again in a pattern. The door swung open and there stood Hermione.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if there's anyway that I can improve my writing a bit. As I said in the last chapter, the reviews are what keep me going. Now, I'll probably get the next chapter out tomorrow, Monday or Tuesday, depending on if I go to my sister's house tomorrow and if I get lots of homework. I'm only in high school, so I'm not guaranteeing that chapters will be uploaded very frequently. If I get reviews, though, I'll try A LOT harder. 


	3. Memories

A/N: Here's chapter one. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit of a scratchy start, but I'm getting tired of typing. 

**__**

Chapter Two

Memories

Last Time:

__

"You're cousin lives in England?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. She went to Hogwarts, you know," Lexy explained. She knocked on the door.

"What school did you go to?" 

"The United States School for the Talented. It's a witchcraft and wizardry college, too," Lexy knocked again in a pattern. The door swung open and there stood Hermione.

****

********************************************************************************************

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "When did you get out?"

"Just today," Ginny said. "I wanted to come right away but I got this letter saying to go to the US."

"From McGonagall?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. Then Hermione spotted Lexy.

"Lexy? What are you doing here? Did you get any more leads?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it though," Lexy answered.

"Come on in," Hermione said, moving out of the way so they could enter the house. "Now, what brings you two here, anyway?"

"Well, it's funny you should ask," Lexy said. "I'm sure that you heard Narcissa Malfoy is throwing a little party."

"No! You're going but-"

"I'm singing there. After all, I am Mrs. Malfoy's favorite singer. She told me that she especially wants me to sing the uplifting songs."

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Because she's having my performance sent into all the prisons." It hit Hermione what she was saying.

"You're planning on singing songs that will keep the prisoners spirits up at the Malfoys' party? This has to be your best prank yet!" Hermione was laughing really hard by now.

"How would you like to help me with it Mione? Ginny said she would if you will," Lexy stated.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione seemed to be contemplating whether or not she wanted to. "Of course! I can't wait to see Malfoy's face." She suddenly realized what she'd said and looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny, I forgot."

"It's ok," Ginny said. However, Hermione knew it wasn't. Then she realized that her cousin probably didn't know anything about Ginny going out with Draco. She decided to explain.

"Ginny went out with Draco Malfoy for a while before he decided to show everyone how evil he actually could be," Hermione said.

"I know. Her brothers told me," Lexy said. "I met them a while ago while I was staying in prison."

"You did?" Hermione was very surprised. "Do they know where any of the others are?"

"No. They said that they never even saw the others after they regained consciousness. Anyway, listen Mione, I think I have a new plan. We're gonna need more help, though. Do you know where Alicia, Katie, and Angelina are?"

"Didn't you read the letter I sent you?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I really didn't want to check my mail…" Lexy was looking uncomfortable.

"You mean you didn't want to see how many letters a certain Quidditch player sent you," Hermione accused. Lexy rolled her eyes. Ginny looked confused. This was the second time someone had referred to a guy that liked Lexy. She was beginning to wonder who it was. 

"Hermione, I don't see why you have to bring him up!" Lexy said defensively.

"Because I know you still like him!"

"What gives you that idea?" Lexy said even more defensively.

"Because you're getting all defensive," Hermione said pointedly.

"I am not and I don't still like him like that!"

"I think you protest too much, cousin," Hermione said. She looked like she was about to laugh hysterically.

"Well I don't like him like that anymore. Besides, I don't have time for a boyfriend," Lexy gave her a ha!-so-there look. Hermione started laughing.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ginny asked, not able to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Oh, no one, just a certain Quidditch player that transferred to Lexy's school after he graduated from ours," Hermione said.

"All right, I think we've talked about me enough. Why don't we get back to my question: Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, sure, they're all coming to the party. They decided that they have a bone to pick with Malfoy," Hermione said. 

"Well, that settles that! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower. The we all have to go shopping!" Lexy declared.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we can't perform in these clothes." With that she went upstairs. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"If you want to clean up a little there's another bathroom through that door," she said, pointing across the hall.

"Thanks, Mione." Ginny went to go get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, locked in a prison cell guarded by Voldemort's minions, Harry Potter thought about the last three years. This was the only activity he really could do right now. They only let him out of his cell once a week so that he could exercise in a cage-like area outside by himself. The days dragged on. Some days he just wished they'd kill him and be done with it. Then he always felt guilty. How could he give up? He knew that outside of these walls was Hermione, who was probably trying to get him out of here. He never even considered that she would move on. He knew her too well. She was brave enough to stay out there alone. However, Harry also knew that she wasn't just sitting around waiting for him. Hermione didn't just wait around for stuff to happen. She went out and tried to do everything to help everyone. 

Harry felt guilty for other reasons too, of course: mainly for letting everyone down. How could he have led them into that trap? That fateful day was permanently embedded in his brain. 

__

Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Percy burst into Hogwarts, expecting students to be bustleing about, trying to enjoy the last day of the term. However, the school was completely disserted.

"It's as quiet as a grave," Fred said.

"Not funny," Percy declared. "Where do you think everyone is"

"Don't have the slightest idea," Mr. Weasley said.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Ron asked. Everyone was quiet.

"It sounded like it came from the Great Hall!" George declared. They rushed into the room. As soon as they had, the first fireplace on the right swung open.

"Wow! I didn't even know that was there!" Fred said. 

"Should we go in?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and walked in, quickly followed by the others. After they had rushed up what seemed like endless staircases, they reached a door. Harry pushed it open. 

"Malfoy!" he said. There stood Draco, Lucius, Wormtail, three of Voldemort's other servants and Voldemort himself.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort said. "We meet again."

"And we'll defeat you just like always!" Harry Potter said.

"Ah, but I am stronger now. I have my loyal servants here with me. However, I see that you have some little friends with you as well." Voldemort looked at the Weasleys. "How about this? Each of us will challenge one of you? I will fight you of course."

"You're on!" Harry said. They squared off. Mr. Weasley fought Mr. Malfoy, Ron fought Draco, Percy, Fred and George fought the three servants of Voldemort and Wormtail cowered in a corner. What none of them had counted on, however, was that all of their adversaries had gotten much stronger. In less than fifteen minutes, all of the Weasleys had fallen.

"Give up, boy!" Voldemort said.

"Never!" Harry answered.

"Then you have decided your own fate," and with that Voldemort shot Harry with a blast of magic that knocked him out.

Harry sighed. He wished that he could just get out of the cell he was in.

Meanwhile, not as far as Harry seemed to think, Ron Weasley was also thinking about that fateful day. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had defeated him. He remembered the conversation they had had while they dueled.

__

Ron dodged a blast of magic and glared at Malfoy.

"So this is why you dumped my sister. So you could become a little servant for evil!" Ron shot a spell at Malfoy, who dodged it. 

"You don't know what you're talking about! I-"

"Draco! Don't say another word!" Lucius said. 

"Wait, Ginny went out with him?" Mr. Weasley asked. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy hit him with a huge spell that knocked him unconscious.

"Dad!" Ron exclaimed. He turned back to Draco. "I hope Ginny realizes exactly what you became. Maybe then she'll give up hoping that you'll come back to her!" Draco looked shocked for a second. Then he knocked Ron out with a very strong spell.

Ron glared at the wall in his cell. He wondered how everyone else was doing. He hadn't seen any of them in years. How long had it been? He sighed. It was definitely hard to remember what day it was when you're locked in a cell for six out of seven days a week.

Back at Hermione's house, Lexy, Ginny, and Hermione came back inside after buying new outfits for the party. 

"Now, they won't know what hit 'em!" Lexy declared happily. Then she yawned. She glanced at her watch. "Yeash! It's after midnight. I gotta get some rest if I want to be able to sing tomorrow. Good night!" She hurried upstairs.

"We'd better get some rest, too," Hermione said. 

"Mione, how come you never told me that you had a cousin who was a witch?" Ginny asked. 

"Well, I didn't know I had one until after my sixth year. I knew that Nova Star was my cousin, but it wasn't until she came to film a video here that I knew she was a witch. That's also when I found out about her little relationship with the guys who's now sending her letters. She begged me not to tell anyone about her being a witch because she was pretty sure that it would ruin her career. We weren't really close then because I wouldn't admit that I liked Harry so I was a little snobby to her when she said that she could tell we were meant to be together. Of course, almost right after she left I started dating him. Then, after you were captured, I decided that it was time that I took matters into my own hands and tried to help. That's when Professor McGonagall contacted me. She said that there was a witch who had been going undercover and trying to find out where everyone was since Harry was captured. Naturally I wanted to meet her. Then, when I did, I found out that she was Lexy! Well, we talked for a while and she promised to help me find Harry. We've been almost like sisters ever since."

"Oh. Well, goodnight, Mione," Ginny said. Then she went up to bed.

The next morning it was bright and sunny. Ginny woke up at 8 am feeling more refreshed than she had in years. She got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and hurried downstairs. Hermione and Lexy were at the table eating cereal and laughing.

"So you're up!" Hermione said. "Lexy owled Mrs. Malfoy telling her that she wants to have two of her best friends sing with her. We're waiting for the answer. We don't have to be there early, so we can just arrive at 7:30 with the other guests."

"Ok," Ginny said.

"Want some cereal?" Lexy asked. They started to laugh and talk.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy was in her element. She loved parties, and this one was even going to be better because her favorite singer in the entire world was coming.

"Madam," Reginald the butler said. "An owl just arrived from Miss Nova Star." He handed her the letter. For a second Mrs. Malfoy was afraid that she had canceled. Then she read the letter and smiled.

"Reginald, please tell them to get out some more microphones. Miss Star is bringing some friends to sing with her," she said. She glanced around the large room. She saw her husband enter and she gulped.

"What did that Mudblood singer want?" Lucius said, storming up to his wife, and grabbing the letter.

"Well, she just wanted to bring a couple of her friends to sing with her." Lucius snorted.

"They better not want to be paid too!" Then he stormed off. From the side of the room, Draco looked at his father in disgust. He really, really hated him. He had really never liked him, but when he'd told Draco to cut all ties with people who weren't followers of Voldemort, it had really been the last straw. When he'd forced him to.. NO he wouldn't think about her. He never had to see her again right? He decided to go see if Crabbe and Goyle were almost there.

Meanwhile, in the prison that housed the Weasley Twins, one of the guards at the front desk was confronted by an owl carrying a package. Fearing that it was some sort of escape device, he opened it and found… a bag of small rocks. He looked at the label on the box. It was addressed "To Fred and George Weasley (aka the TWIN TERRORS) From Lexy Fisher (aka Nova Star)". The guard shook his head and took the box to the Weasley Twins. They took it and read the label happily. After the guard had walked away, they dumped the "rocks" out of the bag and into an empty box of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They turned the bag inside out to read the writing inside.

"Hey guys!" Lexy had written. "I hope they're really letting you guys see my little performance at that party tonight. After you read this, put the "rocks" back in the bag. Then, when it's time to see the performance, say "Nroc Pop". The rocks will turn into a large supply of popcorn! Enjoy! Oh, I've met Ginny. She says hi!" Fred and George we're thrilled.

That night, it was time for the party. At the Malfoy residence, some guests had already arrived but Nova Star wasn't there yet, so some orchestra was playing. The ladies were dressed in Muggle evening gowns and the men in tuxedos. Reginald was taking coats while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy greeted guests. Suddenly, the doorbell rang in a more musical fashion than normal.

"That's her!" Narcissa Malfoy declared. Reginald opened the door and in breezed Lexy, followed by Hermione and Ginny. They were dressed in hip-hugger flare dark blue jeans and halter-tops. They handed their coats to Reginald, and turned to Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy almost choked on his own saliva when he saw that Hermione and Ginny were the two people Lexy had said she was bringing. 

"Hello, Miss Star," Mrs. Malfoy said, extending her manicured hand. Lexy smiled and shook it. "It's so nice of you to come."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Please, call me Nova," Lexy said. "These are my friends Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Oh well it's so nice to see you girls. We'll tell the orchestra to move. Why don't you go mingle for a while?"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Lexy said. They walked away. Hermione burst out laughing. 

"Did you see his face? It looked like he saw a ghost!" she said. The other girls smiled.

"Lexy?" someone said from behind them. They turned around.

"Alicia! Angelina! Katie! It's so good to see you!" Lexy said.

"So you're here to sing?"

"Yep. I know you girls already know Ginny and Hermione," Lexy said. They said hi and talked for awhile. Then Reginald came up to them and told them it was time for them to sing.

Across the room, two guys were watching Lexy. They had a few things in common. However, the most obvious was that they both had been Quidditch captains. They were Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. The latter had never gone out with Lexy but he had asked her more than once. However, he wasn't exactly thinking about her the same way that the other was.

Oliver Wood was honestly surprised that Lexy had came. Sure, the only reason that he had decided to come was that the invitation said that Hit singer Nova Star would be there. Of course he knew that that was Lexy. Everyone did. As Lexy, Hermione and Ginny made their way on stage, Oliver Wood thought about how he had met the famous singer.

_Oliver Wood got off the plane at The United States Academy for Talented Students and looked around. The school looked as big as Hogwarts but not as old. He walked inside with the other students. _

"Hello, and welcome to The United States Academy for Talented Students. I am going to be your Head Mistress. My name is Professor Luna. Now if you'll please follow me we'll go into the Grand Hall. All former Hogwarts students stand on the right, and the rest of you stand on the left. You must be sorted. However, Hogwarts students, we have the same houses that you used to have so we'll tell you where to go." 

They followed her into the Grand Hall and saw a lot of younger kids looking at them. The first years had already been sorted. As soon as they were also sorted, and the Hogwarts students were told where to sit, the doors opened again and the one that everyone knew as Nova Star came in. Everyone who hadn't gone to the school for a while gasped.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor. I just got back from my tour of the US and I promise I won't be late again," she said.

"It's fine, Lexy, I knew that you were going to be late," Professor Luna said. "Everyone, I'm sure you have heard of Nova Star. Some of you have maybe even seen her in concert. However, here she likes to go by her real name Alexia Fisher. Now, let the feast begin."

Lexy went to the Gryffindor table and sat down right across from Wood. Angelina turned to Lexy and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson. These are my friends Katie and Alicia."

"It's nice to meet you. What school did you transfer from?" Lexy asked.

"Hogwarts. We just graduated."

"I'm Lee Jordan," the boy who was sitting next to Angelina said. "Try not to mind if Alicia and Katie aren't too talkative. They had to leave their boyfriends back in England- OW!" Katie had kicked him under the table. 

"So do you play Quidditch?" Alicia asked.

"No, I'm not that good." Lexy said with a laugh.

"Do you like to watch it?" Katie asked.

"Sometimes. It really depends on if I know anyone on the team," Lexy stated.

"Well we're on the team," Angelina said. "Well at least we were at Hogwarts."

"You should try out here than. Who was all on your team?" Lexy asked.

"Well, Katie, Alicia and Angelina were chasers. Their boyfriends, the Weasley twins were Beaters, Harry Potter was our seeker and Oliver Wood, the guy sitting across from you was our Keeper," Lee Jordan explained. Lexy smiled at Wood, who she noticed was being very quiet.

"So your name's Oliver Wood? Not very talkative are you?" another girl said in a snooty voice. Lexy rolled her eyes.

"Lana, be quiet, that's not very nice," she said. She turned back to Wood. "So, what was it like at Hogwarts? Did you guys ever win the Cup?"

"Yeah, a while ago," Wood answered. They spent the rest of the meal discussing Quidditch. For the rest of the year, Lexy hung out with them a lot. She and Wood got very close. Then, the last weekend of the year, they all went on a school trip to see how well they interacted with Muggles… at Lexy's concert!

Only a few had been to a Nova Star concert and even they were surprised at the crowd. It was a lot of fun, and afterwards they all went to McDonald's. Lexy sat at a table with Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood.

"That was awesome!" Katie raved. "You are such a good singer!"

"Those effects were cool," Wood said.

"Thank you. I made them myself," Lexy said. They all burst out laughing. After the meal, they all went to walk around town. While the other four went into a sports equipment shop, Wood and Lexy sat on a bench by a lake in the park across the street.

"It's really nice here," Wood said. He was feeling a little uncomfortable being alone with Lexy. He'd decided that he liked her a while ago.

"Yeah, it is," Lexy said smiling. "I'm so glad I don't have to tour America again this summer!" 

"Where are you going to go?" 

"Britain. I'm filming a new video. Then, my mom has a sister there who's gonna let me stay for the rest of the summer."

"When are you leaving?"

"July," Lexy said. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "So what are you gonna do this summer?"

"Well, I thought I could just stay here for a while," Wood looked away. 

"Why don't you come too? You could see how a music video is filmed then you could stay with some of your relatives and we could still hang out," Lexy suggested.

"You mean you want to hang out with me?" Wood said. Lexy laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, silly!" she said smiling. Wood was stunned. Lexy got up and turned to look at the lake while leaning on the railing. Wood got up and stood next to her.

"Hey, um Lexy, do you want go out with me?" he asked. Instead of answering, she kissed him. "So I take it that's a yes." Lexy laughed and nodded. Wood was about to kiss her when-

"Ha I knew it!" Lee Jordan said. "I knew you two were going to go out!" 

"Lee! You just ruined the moment!" Angelina said angrily.

That summer was loads of fun. June was spent mainly at the school hanging out with other friends and visiting all the towns in the area. Then, in Britain, Wood was very surprised when he found out that Lexy's cousin was Hermione Granger. However, at the beginning of August, Lexy had to go back to the states because her dad's mom was sick. She got over it though, in time for school. 

That year was also a lot of fun. However, that summer, Lexy did a tour of Latin America so Wood didn't see her till the very end. They were still going out however and everything was exactly the same. They had had a few minor fights in the past but what couples didn't? Then, at the end of the Next year, Harry Potter was captured. Dumbledore sent letters to all the schools telling them what had happened. After a fight about if they should go to Europe and help fight or not, they broke up. Wood shuddered as he remembered it. He didn't even remember who had started it.

__

"We have to do something! We've gotta go!" Wood yelled.

"We can't just go storming over there with out a plan or any help!" Lexy said angrily.

"I have family over there!"

"So do I you know," Lexy said. "My entire mom's family!"

"My whole family is there! We have to go!"

"You're being impetuous! If we just go over there-"

"Impetuous? I just want to help my family!"

"I understand that, but-!"

"Oh, really, because I don't think you do! Maybe we should just stop this!"

"What are you saying?" Lexy said.

"I'm saying goodbye!" Wood said. Lexy looked stunned as he stormed off.

He really hated to think about it. He knew that she'd stopped doing as many concerts. She hardly ever toured and her singles came out less frequently. However, her popularity skyrocketed. Wood knew that he'd been wrong to dump her. After all, she'd been right. However, he knew that she had been being pretty "impetuous" these last couple years. He'd found out about her Resistance involvement from Fred and George when he'd went to visit them. After all, they were friends. 

Wood was shaken out of his reverie as Lexy got up on stage. It looked as though the show was about to begin.

TBC…

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two. I promise there's gonna be some hints of remaining Draco/Ginny in the next chapter. Also, more Harry, Fred, George, Ron and a little Voldemort getting a little kooky. Please review. 


End file.
